Jealousy is Not the Best Attire
by naruto2hard
Summary: Len Kagamine just wants to get the job his sister set up for him to make her happy. Once he meets his boss, his motives change drastically. - on semi-hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

VF1

Blondie was rushing. Where to? His interview. What kind of impression would he make if he was late? That wouldn't look professional. He was really nervous inside, which wasn't a good thing, since, Len Kagamine, wasn't used to. He was too caught up in his own world to look where he was going. He walked right into another hard body in front of him. Finally bringing himself up to par, he speaks. "S-Sorry..." His voice died down when the taller more built man, with somewhat dark purple hair glared down at him. Len felt a shiver go down his small spine, quickly apologized again and kept walking. _'Scary,' _he thought while he walked. Probably not the best idea, so, Kagamine just cleared his head and kept going, trying his hardest to try and clear the field of butterflies in his tummy.

Len looked at his watch and realized he'd be late if he didn't hurry along. His walk turned to fast walking; from there it turned to running and then sprinting. Finally making it, trying to steady his breathing, he pushed to glass doors open and walked in. the blonde boy was confused and looked around until he saw the front counter, quickly gathered his senses and walked over, "I-I'm here for the j-job inter...view." He'd made a mental note to beat himself up later for his stuttering. The lady sitting at the counter looked up. He could see her name tag, which read, 'Haku.' She had silver hair and a nice purple tie to hold up her ponytail in the back. Haku typed some on the computed on the desk, and then spoke. "Ah, Yes, Kagamine Len, right?" the blonde nodded. "Great. The boss is running a bit late. So, please wait over there. Thank you." She pointed to a cushiony dark purple couch by the door.

"Thank you," Blondie replied and took his rightful place by the arm closest to the window.

This gave Len a chance to view this place. There was black and green carpeting around, complimenting the dark brown walls. There were tables in this room, and from what he could see, people were drinking out of little tea cups and eating mini pastries. There were also plants and vines decorating the walls, some of the furniture and in the windows. The boy's aqua eyes fixed on an open door in the far back. He wondered if it was the boss' office... or some other thing. His head was hurting, trying to figure it out. Len got lost in his thoughts until a blue haired man came up and asked him if he was high. The blonde snapped back and cut his grin – when was he doing that? – And shook his head frantically. So the older gentleman was satisfied enough and returned to his customers. Len took this moment to admire the other. The blue haired man wore a nice black suit which compliments his hair color and vice versa. He was carrying a trey with mini shortcake on it. It looked absolutely delicious! Len looked around some more. His eyes landed on another male, about a couple of years older than himself, perhaps, with lighter blue hair. He was wearing a dark button own shirt with a blue tie – same color as his hair – And Len wondered if it was custom made or pure luck. He was also wearing black jeans with dark blue converse. Hmm.. Blue _is_ a very nice color. Nice blue-green-in-some-light eyes went onto another worker. This one had short pink hair, was wearing a white short sleeve button down shirt and a black vest. He was also wearing thin grey jeans. His shoes were grey and purple with green laces. Flashy.

After twenty minutes of gazing at everyone in sight, he got bored and started to get lost in his thoughts whilst staring blankly out the window. Said blonde was so caught up in his own world that he didn't even notice that same tall guy with dark purple hair walk in. a few minutes later, though, Haku called for Len, seriously startling him. "The boss is here," she said calmly. "Please go through that door over there." The silver haired woman pointed to the closed door on the far side of the shop. Len didn't hesitate.

"Thank you." He called back. Haku replied with a smile.

The fourteen year old blonde walked into the dark plush office. It was typical; A brown wood desk with three darker, comfortable chairs in front. There were bookshelves and whatnot. There were even more plants in here. Maybe the boss likes plants?

"Please, have a seat." The boss invited. His voice sent chills up and down little Lenny's spine. Was it from fear or from pleasure? .. Weird, yes? Len did what he was told and sat in the middle chair. "Kagamine, Len, right?" the boss confirmed.

"Yes."

Five minutes of silence. Len was getting slightly uptight. He didn't even know this guy's name! Where was his name tag? It's been two _more_ freaking minutes of silence. The boss abruptly looked up at Len and eyed him carefully. Len was appalled. His boss – if he got the job – was that man from earlier!

"You've got the job." The older man said, almost excitedly. _Almost_. He ushered the little cutie out the door. Said little one left, wondering why he wasn't asked any questions...


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday morning, Len walked in gracefully after being smothered by unneeded advice from his friends and sister the previous hours. There was a different feel to the shop this time. Len couldn't put his finger on it or had the time before another male tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but, are you one of the new employees?" It was, in fact, a blonde male. Having darker hair and golden eyes, opose to Len – not to forget he was shorter than him by a few inches – he still gave off the soft type.

Len cleared his throat. "Yes, I am."

"Me, too. We're supposed to wait there," he pointed to the couch Len occupied the first day in the shop. "I'm Nero Akita." Nero stated, walking back to his warm spot. Len followed and sat down next to Nero.

"I'm Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand and the other accepted it enthusiastically. After about a few minutes of idle chitchat, the pink haired male told Len and Nero they were ready to see them.

They were lead into a well air conditioned room, anyone could tell, but the air was a comfortable cold in the beginning of November. This was a different room than what Len saw of the boss' office. It was, in fact, a lounge after all, only to be guessed for the employees. It had a nice cozy feel to it, to be expected, with a spacious table in the middle, complete with matching chairs. A window area with plants outlining it let the comfortable morning-drag lighting in. What put the icing on the cake was the flat screen sitting in the back of the room surrounded by two plush couches and a chair on either side of both couches. Len couldn't wait to test it out.

"Good morning all, I'm glad you two," the boss gestured toward the two blondes, "could make it. I am Gakupo Kamui, the one that signs your paychecks." The last part was directed toward the three older males occupying the corner of the room who weren't paying attention at the moment. "Call me what you wish." nodding, he turned toward Nero signaling for him to present himself.

Nero stood swiftly. "I am Nero Akita. Pleased to meet you." Gakupo nodded to Len.

Gulping hard, Len stands, almost tripping on an imaginary rock, opens his mouth. "I'm Len Kagamine." He pat himself on the back for saying that smoothly. Nero and himself were both glad th eolder guys were paying attention then. Gakupo took this time introducing the others.

"The tall one with dark blue hair's Kaito-"

"Yo!" Gakupo rolled his eyes.

"...The _mature_ one with the pink hair is Luki." Just a nod. "The last one, teal head - " a scowl from him, "-Mikuo." Nero stepped back from the trio. "Now, you three - one of you find Ted, and get to work! Nero and Len, please come with me." Both blondes obediently followed.

They were led in a nicely lit room with many racks filled with clothes. There were more customers in here. "Help yourselves to any outfits you like, pick one to wear." Gakupo said, startling at least Len. Nero didn't looked phased at all. "There are changing rooms in the back." With that, Gakupo went away to attend to what needed aid.

Nero had disappeared behind a rack of white collared shirts. Len walked over to a rack with dark jeans on it. He found a dark pair he liked and went over to the changing rooms, grabbing a shirt on the way.

The changing area was big. There was a small place to sit while waiting when you walked in, with a mirror in front. the cushion was brown, and the walls were grey. There were about five changing rooms on either side of the area. Len walked to the back changing room. It was better than he expected. Nice lighting, a carpet, a clothes rod with a mirror placed in front.

Changing into tight dark jeans and a yellow shirt that hugged his torso, he admired himself in the mirror.

After two minutes, the door opened.

He jumped a bit, but calmed to find it was Nero.

"Oh, sorry."

Len got his clothes. "It's fine." was Len's reply and walked out. Once the door closed, he kicked himself. _'Damn, I'm _pathetic_. Already the first day and I wanna act out.'_

Len decided to wait for Nero before he went to Gakupo.

* * *

><p>Nero didn't know why he was flustered. He's done <em>that<em> once ... or _twice_ and he sure felt like doing it now. Maybe it was because it was Len? Successfully putting it beyond the depths of his mine, he quickly changed to avoid causing a commotion between the rest of the customers. The dirty blonde boy exited the room with his clothes wearing the ones he just changed into - a white short-sleeved collared shirt, black jeans. He came to a bored looking Len. "Was I in there that long?" asked Nero.

"Eh? Oh, no, not at all. Even if, I wouldn't mind waiting for a while." Len gave a toothy grin.

"Oh, O.K." Turning, he says, "Er .. We can go now, if you want."

"Yeah, of course." They went to find Gakupo for their next orders.

_'I can't believe he left without telling us where to go after.' _Nero thought. Soon they both wander into the kitchen.

"You two," they turned and came to a tall man with dark pink-red hair in a curly ponytail, wearing glasses. "I'm Ted. Take these boxes and collect the dishes off the tables out there. Then, please refill the vases with clean water." he went out to attend to customers. Nero was already going out with a container.

"Well?" he called back, "You comin'?" He waited for Len.

"Yes!" Len stumbled toward Nero. "Let's go!" a nervous laugh followed.

They both went out and saw quite a few empty tables with messy dishes. "I'll get these over here." Len stated and jogged over to the tables in the direction they were in.

"Oh .. O.K." Nero said, more to himself, maybe. Len was already on the other side, for him to hear. Pulling himself out of space, he went to a table with a great amount of dirty dishes next to a table filled with customers. He took all the big plates and put them on the bottom with silky fingers. Then the smaller ones on top. The same method was used for the cups. He could hear the table next to him with the customers whispering.

"Look, look .. ! The jeans fit so deliciously!" Nero didn't look their way, of course.

"Jeez, shut up! What if he can hear you? You whisper **_LIKE THIS_**."

In fact, _none_ of them knew how to whisper. _'That much was fucking _obvious_.' _Nero thought.

But, he continued to clean the table, anyway. Trying not to fall over with this container, he inched back to the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder at the screams coming from behind.

No doubt, it was Len.

He was stumbling back and forth, locks of blonde hair covering his eyes some, blocking his line of vision momentarily. As a reflex, the klutz jerked his head to the side, making his stumbling even worse. Setting his container down on the floor, Nero ran over to help Len.

"Want to get us both killed?" Nero joked, taking a side of the container. "You know, you're allowed to come back twice, yes?"

"Well! I didn't want to come back twice for dishes. I thought I was strong enough, yeah, I did!" Len exclaimed.

"At least no one else noticed .. Surprisingly." Nero gave a light chuckle.

Making it back with both containers was tiresome.

"I think I can handle the vases, Len."

"What? No, the guy said that we both needed to do it."

"Well, ... " Nero had to think about this. "Fine." He got half the vases and took them to the sink, dumping out the foul water and replacing it with clean, odorless water. Len did the same.

"What do we do now, Nero?" Len asked, sitting next to him on the comfortable couch. They'd sat in the lounge, since they couldn't see anything else that needed to be done.

"I don't know, Len. I guess we wait here."

"Oh, alright." Len slouched down in his spot.

"Hey, Len, want to play cards?" Nero took out the deck from his back pocket, remembering he put it there.

"Sure. Sounds fun~".

They played a variety of games until Luki entered and told them there was something important for them to do. Both boys were lead to a medium sized room with lines of frilly and lacey dresses.

"Nice of you boys to join me. Luki, you may go." Gakupo said, sitting in a dark seat.

"Try not to kill 'em." Was Luki's last statement that left Nero and Len a little frightened.

"Those poor children." Was what they heard through the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>AN; Oh Goodness! I didn't think I'd even get one email saying anything about alerts to this story. Thank You so much! Okay, to the business. It's been two months ... I hope whoever added it will still be up and running ... ! To make up I wrote a long one. Like it? **_The end was rushed a bit, I guess. I wanted to make it longer, but I'm on a strict time limit. ... It may seem like it's reaaally slow. But Mind you, things get good! Yes, what you're thinking. o.o. Anyway, I will try to add more and more chapters quickly!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jealousy is Not the Best Attire

Chapter 3

Author's note: Excuses, excuses... I am sorry for the longest wait of life. Just to get it going. I dragged on this chapter, but now I'm gaining more confidence in this story. A nice treat of a little random smut in here. I Hope that suffices... Enjoy! Possible dry humour and/or random pieces of scene. Next chapters will be thought out. (I do not own Vocaloid or The Walking Dead.) spoiler alert!

"Don't mind him, he's only joking," Gakupo said in an exasperated tone. Both blondes seemed to relax a little. "For now," he continued, "go wash some dishes while the older gentlemen can continue to serve our regulars." They nodded. "All supplies are in the kitchen. If you have questions," Gakupo added, turning to face the dresses, "ask one of the older gentlemen working here. Thank you for joining us." the purple haired man finished, dismissing them.

Walking next to Nero, Len said, "I thought he was gonna make us wear those," After their distance was out of ear range.

"What? You're ..." Nero chuckled, not quite finding the energy to insult the boy. "What a wild imagination," he commented instead, earning a shove from the younger kid.

"I just, " Len started, while putting on gloves and a protective cloth over his clothes, "had a funny feeling. Why does he have those dresses in the first place?"

"Maybe he has a kink for little girls' clothing." Nero put on an apron and gloves from the drawers and began to dry the few dishes Len started on.

"Sure, but it's unlikely. And if it's a secret... he's good at hiding it from outsiders."

"Like you're good at keeping balance?" Nero asked, trying to tick the other off. He was surprised when he felt the dampness as a result of Len splashing him on the side of his head. "Hey, now! Watch it!" Nero punched Len as hard as he could with an expensive plate in his hand.

"Pfft. Weak."

"You're lucky these dishes are real and fragile."

Gakupo was never one to talk about his plans for anything. What good would a 'master plan' be if you shared it with selfish bodies? Uh-huh. He'd gotten Len to work for him in vain. Not the usual hours; he worked a decent full day. The Kagamines are in debt to Kamuis, so the fact that Gakupo got anything at all was a treat he abused.

Len's beautiful. He wouldn't like that to be said to him, of course, but it was true to Gakupo Kamui. He has eyes for the little boy. Would it be wrong of him to just get _one_ night with the blonde beauty? Yes. So no one but himself would know. His conscience is clear! No guilt! Unless he got caught. _Len's too young to know the difference._ He'd tell himself. '_Yeah, Len's _too young_!_' He closes the window on that little voice.

"Finally done! Damn, that was hard work."

"For a lazy ass loner like yourself, Mikuo," Kaito commented nastily. Really, it was insignificant.

"Shut up! We have to check on those new boys. Where is Ted?" Luki inquired. All bickering ceased, and the silence was followed by shrugs. "Where the hell does that guy go?"

"Who knows?" Mikuo continued. "He could be in the _bathroom,_" Mikuo smirked with Kaito as he looked at the blue haired mess. Luki was already heading towards the kitchen and found the two blondies playing Rock-Paper-Scissor.

"I win." Nero deadpanned.

"I think you cheat." Len concluded, the same deadness in his own voice despite the amusement in his eyes somehow. Luki cleared his throat and spoke.

"Closing time, minions. Have you been washing all day or playing other stupid games?"

"Well," the dirty blonde started, "yes. We have. People eat a lot."

"Right, sure." Kaito said before the pinkette could open his mouth.

"We helped a great deal!" Len spoke up, cheerily.

"Yeah, yeah. Are we done here? I want to relax, guys." the teal headed one chimed in and walked into the upstairs quarters. Not before showing Kaito his lucky finger.

Mikuo had a hard time keeping his breath in for more than a few seconds. He panted harshly and screamed when his lover sucked his erection into his warm mouth. After a few eager sucks he let go of Mikuo's manhood. "You're loud tonight."

"I'm sorry," Mikuo breathed. "I'll be quiet," he promised, looking out the window to the dark sky. It was around ten at night. Some people were still awake.

"No, I'll fill your mouth with something else." His lover said and lifted Mikuo up off of his back and onto his stomach. Mikuo was now facing his partner's own arousal. "Do it hard." The teal one started in on the head and slowly engulfed him. Gentle hands twirled in his hair as he took care in sucking as hard as his partner wanted. His lover began to thrust up, nearly choking Mikuo with his length. In a few more strokes, swallows and sucks, Mikuo was at the head of the bed on his stomach with three lubed fingers probing inside of him, biting the pillow and choking on his moans.

"Please... I need release." Mikuo panted. His love chuckled but complied. Mikuo stiffened in anticipation as he felt the fingers pull out and be replaced with the head of the other's cock at his puckered hole. He moaned loudly as he was filled all the way. It felt good right after his sweet spot was hit.

He was pounded into relentlessly, the bed groaning along with Mikuo. He was gained the extra experience when his own throbbing erection was pumped hard with each fast thrust.

It wouldn't be long before he came. "Ugh... Ga-!" He was cut off from trying to scream his lover's name by his own scream of pleasure as he came into his partner's hand.

"Very good, Mikuo..." was the husky whisper of the mystery man as he came after.

"Oh, my God! How was it? How was your first _official_ day at work today?" Rin asked over excitedly. Len had taken Nero home with him to show off to his sister his official maturity. Nero was okay with it. In fact, it amused him.

"Fine. Just fine." Len proceeded to get a glass of milk for both him and his guest. It makes you strong!

"Oh, please. Something happened. What was it?" Rin kept on.

"I made a new friend. Nero Akita! Look, see?" He handed the dirty blonde the glass of milk.

"Yeah. Len caught my eye as soon as he walked in. I'm glad he thinks of me as a friend." Nero commented. He noticed Rin looked almost exactly like her brother. Same aqua-green eyes, platinum blonde hair, and inhuman energy. She was a girl though. No, she was a _woman_. Rin invaded Nero's personal space. "I see you're friendly."

"Yup! Len knows how to pick 'em. Juust right." She winked down at the boy she was suffocating.

"Oh, let the poor child go! You make me want to throw up right now. You cougar lady!" Len exclaimed. Nero snickered.

"Hey, now! I am certainly not that old. I'm only twenty-two." Rin stated, matter-of-factually. Nero had slipped from her grasp and sat on a couch in Len and Rin's living room as Len made throwing up noises at his sister.

Soon after all of them were sitting in the living room watching television together. Nero in the middle of Rin and Len. "So, Nero," Rin started in weirdly, "what kind of thing do you actually _like_ to watch?" He _was_ flipping threw channels frequently.

"There isn't many. I'll settle, but I'm checking for the action movies. With zombies and stuff like that. It is fascinating."

"We have some of those! Right, Rin?" Len jumped up.

"Yes, but-"

"Please can we watch them? Please? Pretty, _pretty_ please, with a handsome man in the mail?" Nero grinned, but that earned Len a smack to the head. In the end, Rin let them watch their zombie movies while she retired for the night.

"Nero," She started before heading up, "You can sleep over with Len, if you want. Its really late, after all. I can take you guys to school in the morning."

He thought for a moment. Then,"Yes, ma'am, I will. Thank you." He didn't want to go to an empty house tonight. They stayed up watching movies until two in the morning.

"Can you pass me the salt?" Kaito asked. When he got it he sprinkled some on his eggs. "Can you pass me the pepper please?" He returned the salt and did the same thing with the pepper. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Luki responded. Kaito and Luki shared an apartment together. They were very good friends, of course. It was at that point where they could call each other best buds. They went well. Luki was good at the cooking, and Kaito helped with cleaning. They both helped pay their rent, of course.

"Luki, I think we should spend some more quality time with Mikuo. Let's all get to know each other better." The ice cream man suggested.

"Why don't you and Mikuo do that? In fact, why don't you and Mikuo get along at all?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I'd like to get along with him, though. Honestly."

"Tell you what. We can do that tonight. Okay? Us three watching some movies, or something." Luki said, confident.

"Yay," Kaito grinned and ate the rest of his breakfast.

At school, Mikuo felt rather tired. He shouldn't have went up there last night. He met Luki and Kaito at the entrance of the schoolhouse and tried to seem energized. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." the pinkette greeted while the blue haired one nodded his greeting. "Rough night?"

"It's nothing." Mikuo replied and gave a look to Luki that said he'd rather not say today.

"Alright then.. Kaito and I want you to come and hang at our apartment and watch movies for a while. You up for it?" the teal headed one looked at Kaito and he nodded, confirming both him and Luki wanted him.

"Yes, I'll come. I'll leave with you guys from work."

"Great!" Kaito exclaimed and grinned. Mikuo felt warm.

The school bell rang signalling everyone to get their asses to class before they're late. Len and Nero came into the school five minutes after the final bell, but would be even later as they saw the long line of kids waiting for a pass into the hallways. They should have went to bed on time.

"That series is so good." Nero stated.

"Yeah it was. And when he had the Walkers in his barn? Oh, my God." Len marveled.

"I know, right? But good for Glenn that he got some. It was kind of funny, though."

"Yeah. He's just holding those condoms like..." Len stopped mid-sentence when a security guard cleared his throat.

"No talking, please."

"Sorry..." They grinned at each other and then focused in front of themselves.

After what felt like a half hour of waiting, they got their passes and went about their business. "Meet me at lunch?" Nero asked Len.

"Alright. I'll be waiting by the old big tree by the lake!"

Nero smiled and went into class.

_Oh. My. God._

The classes were _so_ boring. How much longer will he have to sit in that science class. What? It was only... third period? He knew the material. He just wanted to get to Len quicker. He was his only true friend. "Akita! What is the answer?" Shit.

"Um... Uh..."

"Hm?" The teacher said expectant.

"I was not paying attention. What is the question, ma'am?"

"Maybe you should start paying attention! Stephenson! What is the answer to the question?" She dismissed him. Fourth period was unfortunately gym. He had to change for gym. Why are there uniforms anyway? _'I wish Len were here.' _he thought. Len made things better, he noticed right away.

"Line up! Girls on one side, boys on the other!" The coach yelled. As Nero walked to the boys line, a couple of them started teasing him.

"Hey, Akita! The girls' side is over there." A shabby looking kid pointed across to the other line.

"I am well aware Stephenson." Was what the blonde replied, uncaring. They mess with him daily, but he's grown numb. "But, I am male. I stand here."

"It's hard to tell with you. The way you look. Fa-" the boy started.

"Am I supposed to look like your fat ass? You'll be sorry if you dare finish that word! Say it to anyone else, but _not_ when you're talking to me." Nero snapped. It pissed him off when _anybody_ uses that word to anybody anywhere. Even more so when directed at him.

"Or you'll what? Sprinkle your fairy dust on me and turn me into a flaming ho-?" Stephenson was cut off by a punch to the nose from Nero.

"You got that bloody nose from no where. You hear?" The bloody one nodded. It was so quick no one notices. He just didn't want to get a lunch detention. The gym teacher counted uneven lines. The girls had one less than the boys.

"Any boy volunteer to go on the girls' team?" Silence. Until Nero spoke.

"I will."

"Great! We're playing dodge ball! Here are the rules..." Nero made his way and threw threatening looks on the boys' side, daring them to say shit about him. He'd especially done it to Stephenson.

Len had art fourth period. It was relaxing. Oh, so relaxing. He had made a scene from The Walking Dead. A series that him and Nero spent watching last night. His teacher was looking around to find an example of the task on the board. "Draw a scene from something you saw on television, class! Try and make it look as real as possible!" She, the teacher Ms. Lin, said.

She was walking around and saw some pretty interesting things. One kid had the guts to draw a porn scene. It was graphic enough. Ms. Lin would have to call her parents! When she passed over Kagamine's, she thought it was _very_ interesting and exciting! She would use his. "Class, look up for a moment at this absolutely amazing piece of artwork Kagamine has made! Realistic and interesting." Len was flustered.

"Nah... You should thank the people that created the series." He said.

"Don't be so modest! You are the artist here." His artwork got hung up after he was finished. He was proud.

Fifth period for him was boring. He wanted to see Nero. They're best friends, what can you expect. Or at least Len would like to think they were best friends. History _always_ goes on _forever_. They were learning about the colonies and stuff. Hadn't they covered that in like... third grade? Okay,maybe not exactly third grade... still! _Ugh_.

But Len didn't complain too often since he did above excellent in all his classes. He kept doing his work and when he finally got into it, the lunch bell rang. He was excited to see Nero. He ran all the way to the tree. Maybe they'd find more about each other?

Out of breath he waited.

Nero half ran out of the building for the tree. When he saw the streak of golden hair, he smiled. He tried to steady his breathing. "Hey, Len," He greeted and sat next to the boy.

"Hey!" Len grinned his full grin.

"How are you this afternoon?"

"Doing great now!" They both dug into their lunch. Both the same, since they left the house together. They learned a bit more about each other. Nero lives alone. For about two years now. Len had always lived with his sister, their relationship still developing. "Nero, what grade are you in? I haven't seen you around the eighth grade halls." Their school went from grade three to grade twelve.

"I'm in ninth grade. It's a pain, but everyone's got to do it sometime." He replied, biting into a piece of bread.

"Whoa, so cool! So that means you're like... fifteen! And that's thirteen you started living alone..." Nero kept smiling at Len. "That's awesome. I keep trying to get away from Rin."

"Why? I do not think that would be wise." Nero advised.

"Hmph!" Len chewed his food. It was comfortable silence until the same boys came and pestered Nero.

"Whoa. Look at that; going after the little boys now! I guess the ones in your own grade rejected you too harshly, Akita." One of them said. He looked a bit better than Stephenson.

"Go away, Simmons." Nero narrowed his eyes, his voice dangerously calm. Len cleared his throat.

"We're," the younger blonde cut in, "just friends. Why do you care, may I ask, if we were in that kind of relationship in the first place? What pleasure do you get out of knowing and teasing?" Len would not be thrown down. He didn't like how people just assumed. He didn't know what he preferred, so why should anybody else tell him otherwise?

"Get out of here, kid. No one's talking to you. Akita, calm your boyfriend-," Simmons was cut off again.

"We are not dating at all. We are just friends. I have a right to chime in. I'm involved."

"Kagamine, just ignore him," Nero said, looking at Len. "So how about the series? Laurie and Shane made me angry with what they did." He was clearly trying to avoid the two boys' picking.

"You know," Stephenson started, "I bet if we walk away, they'll start making out again."

"Why don't you test that out, eh?" Nero snapped. He was getting impatient. He didn't want to move from his comfortable spot, but he thought he'd have to, either to go to class, or give Stephenson and Simmons a few punches to the gut.

"Fine. We will." Simmons said, still not moving. After a few minutes of the four of them staring at each other, Len spoke up.

"You want to see that, don't you?" He was awarded with a nasty finger sticking up his way. "Wow. Really fucking amazing. Need," he added nastily, "a nail filer?" in his best nasally voice. Nero was only half surprised at that. He smirked, beside himself.

"Why you little -!"

"That will be enough." A tall, toned pink haired man said behind the two pestering boys. "Go away, before I have to teach you a lesson." They scrammed at the intimidating voice. "I'm sorry Akita, Kagamine, for your irritation." Luki said.

"Yo!" Kaito approached with Mikuo. "Only half expected you two to be here. When you start working with someone, you start to notice them easily!" the first bell for seventh period rang and they all scattered.

"See you at work..."

Author's note: I just ended there since it was kind of dragging on. I just had the ideas in my head how to continue the story, while improvising. Writing two fics at once is not a good idea for me, heheh. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Jealousy is Not the Best Attire

_Chapter four_

Author's Note: Gah... It's been a while. How are you all doing? So, I'm not sure exactly how chapter four's gonna go down, but if it goes at least a little how I want, there will be some smut in it for development (it's not very much, compared). If we can have KaitoxLen, we can have GakupoxLen. Hopefully it won't be as weird as the last, _ne_? I'm gonna start to get back on track with this. I'm so pumped for it, honestly! Hopefully my moodiness won't rub off in this story, wink wink. Please excuse any spelling, grammar, or other errors. Enjoy!

Any brand names/game names/something that has a set owner that's not me... I disclaim.

Warning: Sexual situations (or at least in _my _way of writing it), a bit of rambling, a lame way to start some smut, and of _course, _foul language.

Usually he was awake and alert through all of his classes. He wasn't 'Council Prez' for nothing. Kaito's blue head lolled forward, his eyes closed. When his forehead hit the notebook containing all those damn near annoying equations and figures, he almost actually fell asleep.

The class was so boring. Damn. He stirred just a bit when Luki hit him on the back of the head with his own notebook—discretely of course. He jumped like a cat when his name was yelled.

"Shion! Am I boring you? This should wake you up: answer this question on the board." The red-head teacher barked.

Kaito's head shot up, bringing a stray sheet of paper on his forehead. He ripped it off and tried to answer.

"Um—"

"Thank you, 4,793a. Correct. Open your books to page 35: Section Two." Kaito just wiped dribble off his cheek as some kids snickered.

Nero was sitting in the back corner of the room jotting down whatever the fuck was on the board. He wasn't paying attention, but at least he _looked_ like he was. He couldn't slack. He was also a member of the Council. Couldn't look like a bum, could he? Yes, he just witnessed none other than Kaito Shion—the "class clown"—doze off. _'What's with him?'_ he thought. As hard to believe as it is, Kaito is _always_ on his game.

_'Maybe_—_oh, wait. Whatever, that's the bell.'_ Everyone packed their shit and left.

"Oh, yes! Finally free..." Len packed up his heavy books. Math 10 was a freaking boulder! A hot pink haired girl let a giggle come out of that.

"Say, Len? Wanna walk me home?" she asked.

"Huh? I can't, Miki. I have work right after. You can come if you like." Len closed his school bag and slung it over his shoulders.

"'Work'? You mean—you have a _job_?" Miki punched him hard in the arm. "Hell yeah, I'm game. Where it at?"

"You know," Len started, rubbing his abused arm, "grammar is attractive."

"I'm repellent spray."

...

"I see... Well, anyway, it's at the café shop thingy down the street from that chicken place... or something." Miki—who'd been walking down the hall after Len—stopped short and ran straight into an unfortunate sixth grader.

"Watch where you're going, meat-wad!" she yelled and caught up with Len who rolled his eyes. "That café? I freaking love that place! When'd you start?"

"Yesterday, Miki."

"They work on holidays, too? Oh em ef gee." She marveled.

"Well, it was one of those holidays where adults still have to work but kids get off. I only got it 'cause Rin wanted me to get it." They were now on their was down the street of a block of convenience stores.

"Oh, Rin forced you? Well, how do you like it so far?"

"It's... eh. I made a new awesome friend, though."

"YOU REPLACED ME?" Miki clutched onto Len dramatically.

"No, no!" Len pat her head as best he could in this awkward position.

"Who's it?"

"I'll show him to you when we get there." Len said.

They walked on talking about all sorts of things. When the café was seen from a distance, Miki ran ahead. Len hastily followed, trying to keep a beat behind her, because he was always faster. They ran inside and slipped on an ice-cube.

...okay..._no_, but they _were_ leg-breakingly quick.

* * *

><p>"So..."<p>

"So?"

"...Nothing. Never mind."

"..." Kaito decided not to say anything as he and his walking partner kept on the path.

He and the blue-green headed boy next to him were off to work. His usual walking partner had to hang behind to do some student council work that he was best at. It was weird to Kaito because they were rarely needed after school mostly. So now, because of the deal they'd made that morning at the breakfast table, he was walking with his shorter, blue-green, small(there was a difference between short and small, mind you) classmate. Mikuo.

Not that it was _unpleasant_, it was just awkwardly unpleasant. From that failed attempt a conversation, he was sure it wasn't a frolic in the park for Mikuo either.

"Looks like we're almost there," The taller man said. "Thank goodness. This walking tires me out."

"Y-yeah... Thank goodness." Mikuo mumbled.

They opened the doors and stepped in, the nice crisp smell of the café they've been working in for years and never got tired of it, really, smoothed over their faces. The air conditioning was on, as always, at at a comfortable level, even with the cold, November air outside. God, did they love this place. Working somewhere else would just feel pretty weird; they've gotten close to each other, _even though_ they got under each other's skin.

Mikuo rather not know much about Kaito as much as he does about him, though.

...That's a pretty bad lie, Mikuo-chan.

_If_ the teen was honest with himself—which he almost never was—he would say that he didn't exactly hate the childish man next to him in the shop(and _God_, he doesn't, and never would admit to that anyway) and would stop trying to get the other fired up.

If only there was such a thing as miracles.

It had been about a month later of Len and his pal working at the shop. He felt that he was getting closer and closer to the people surrounding him. He'd been a helluva lot grateful when they gave him advice and tips on stuff he was new at.

He and Nero even were now allowed to serve, they were just that great! Hadn't they been proud?

Of course! It meant they were _tough enough_. Tough enough to be able to go up to the rowdy customers, rip off their heart-shaped tattoos with 'MOM' on them and paste them back on upside-down.

'WOW'

..._alright, no_ they were told to just tell them to _please, settle down or get out_.

Which was fine with Nero, of course, because then he could sneak in a little cuss word to make it horrible.

Well, as horrible as it _could_ get.

All in all, they, Nero and Len, thought this whole working at a cafe-shop thing would work out fairly well since they haven't encountered a single mishap that could change them for _life_.

They would keep it that way, but unfortunately, life is like a box of chocolates...

"What the _hell_ do you mean they won't be here until next week? I told you to place the order several days ago, they should be here by now!" The purple haired man shouted. He was sitting in his office in that black leather chair of his. This wasn't his interviewing office, no, or his frill dress office, nope. It was his personal-personal office, the office where stuff only he gets to see and do goes on.

The room was colored in lighter colors but not too bright compared to his interview office. No plants(thank God), white-ish walls and a beige carpet with open windows that made it look especially big and bright, but right now, he was not so bright.

"_Well, I didn't_—_I _hadn't_ been able to_—"

"Cut the bullshit!" The person on the other end was cut off. "Put them in _as soon as we finish speaking._" The boss-man said.

"_Yes, Kamui, sir."_

"That would be now." He hung up. Damn, the _nerve_ of some people. Gakupo had been waiting for that package and had been excited to use them tonight and when he found out that it wasn't even placed... Well, he exploded.

"I was so looking forward..." ..._to using the gel_, he left unsaid. He doesn't remember getting off by his hand this many times in a week in "silly anticipation" before.

'_Tonight is the night, after all. It'll still be pleasant either way.' _He thought about all of the crude things he was going to make his new bed-partner do, while telling him how tight—

No! Now was not the time to get hard, now was the time to do work! This was his business and he could not slack. There was plenty of time to think about laying people later.

A time and place to do—

"Len, please come to my office after hours," Gakupo found Len alone in the kitchen doing some dishes to help out. "There's something we need to discuss."

"Oh," Len dried his hands on the front of the protective cloth, "sure, okay!" He saluted his boss.

"Alright, then. The office that you took your interview in."

"Sure, no problem boss!" the young boy flashed a toothy grin at him and they both returned to their duties.

Haha. _Duties._

Like they were so important.

After everyone had packed up and gone home for the night(Luki, Mikuo and Kaito together and Nero alone) Ted materialized out of no where and cornered Len.

"_Do not visit the boss after hours." _He said.

"And why not?"

"Because, he—" the red head swallowed his words. He did not want to scare the boy, of course. He just wanted to give him a small taste of suspicion.

"Well?"

"Just—just don't go. I'm telling you, you aren't going to like it."

"Oh please." Len said, pushing him away. "I'm sure that's not true. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Ted reluctantly moved fully aside after watching the blondie for a moment. "Fine, whatever." He sighed and went home. No point in staying here to watch another kid's doom.

Len went to the office only to be guided by Gakupo to his personal-personal office.

"Now, Len. You've been working here for a while... and I want to know: how is your experience here at the shop?"

"Well, it's been fairly well. No, great, actually! I've gotten to know all of the people I work with so..." Len played with his fingers.

"Ah, I see," Gakupo chuckled lightly. "But, is there anything I could change around here for you? I mean, as flattering as it is, this place isn't exactly... _Heaven_,now is it?"

"N-no... but there really isn't anything you should be concerned about regarding my discomfort at the café... It's virtually perfect. Yeah, there's some _minor_ errors that happen here and there, but nothing I wanna change... Well, no... wait, you know what I mean..."

"Hmm.." Gakupo thought about his words. "Then, Lenny," He leaned forward, closer to the boys cute face. "Why don't we talk about your naughty-naughty acts, yes?"

"M-m-my... n-naughty-naughty acts?" Len's face flushed. "What the—what does that mean?"

"Oh, you know. Showing up to work in close fitting jeans and shirts, even in November..."

"I-if," the younger one stammered, "there's something wrong with my attire, then I'll be sure to change it. Speaking of which, I'm very thankful for the clothes you let me have, Gakupo."

"You're very welcome. And yes, there is something wrong with your dressing." Gakupo's voice dropped low. "How am I supposed to work... with a raging boner... caused by you?" Gakupo then took the surprised boy's lips to his carefully.

Len's face hated up some more. Oh _God_ what in the hell was happening? Hearing those words from his bosses mouth... "..._boner...caused by you..."_ There was a storm in his head that left him so confused, so very confused. All he did was some to work everyday wearing sensible clothing.

...Right?

The blonde mentally kicked himself. Of _course_ that's right, idiot!

When Gakupo pulled away, Len got up and started to walk towards the door. Gakupo followed, and then leaned against the smaller one's back, pushing the blonde's chest to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked lightly.

"..." Len allowed his hands to be drawn up with his boss' fingers intertwined with his own. They now rested on either side of his head.

"Ah... I see..."

"_I_ don't understand what you mean about all of that, Gaku—_boss_." the larger fingers on his own tightened a bit.

"No, don't go calling me boss now, Lenny." A knee came up to rest between the open legs of the child.

"...Okay..._boss_." the knee pressed firmer and Len sort of half gasped.

_It was possible... that..._

The big hands dipped down Len's stomach and to his pants.

_...he could enjoy this..._

About ten minutes later, Len was on his knees in front of Gakupo. "Heh... no need to be shy, Lenny..."

The boy eyed the organ warily. "I don't think—"

"No thinking allowed." Gakupo pushed gently on Len's golden head.

"...F-fine..." he took some of it into his mouth. It was an acquired taste, really. As more time went on, Len could gradually take more and more, but not all at once. Suddenly, he was lifted off of the carpet and onto his partner's lap, who was now sitting in the leather chair. His pants were removed ages ago, so now he was exposed from the waist down, save for his socks and sneakers. His sleeved arms wrapped around the purple haired man's neck.

"My, my. Leaking, my dear, sweet Lenny..."

"Q-quit—_unh_—calling me that." A very flushed one said.

Gakupo just chuckled and guided Len's tiny butt onto him.

"N-_nngh!"_ Len clawed and held his breath, making his face more red.

Meanwhile, Gakupo just kept sliding him on until he thought he'd had enough.

"Hah... No..._GOD_!" Len screamed when they continued moving. It was painfully painful. He'd heard stories Rin was talking about while was eavesdropping. They had sounded interesting to some extent, but then it became a little clearer when he found those different magazines she had.

'_I've turned into one of those boys in the magazine...'_

Then Gakupo hit something weird inside of him. Very weird... It was a new feeling Len hadn't experienced quite strongly before.

A strangled cry ripped itself from Len's throat. "Gaaa..." he said weakly.

"Bingo."

The blonde boy began bouncing with he help of his partner's arms and hips, and he soon climaxed.

"...uuu..." he whimpered and slumped, exhausted. Now, this was the part where Len felt he should say 'Thanks for the ride, I'll be seeing you later,' and they all left with happy, content smiles on their faces. Of _course_ he was a _weebit_ wrong.

"We're not done."

"We-we're not?" he had a mini-panic attack, if heavy breathing and slightly glassy eyes were anything to go by, as the man took him off and re-positioned him to lean over the desk, a thin, white leg bent over the top. The desk was cool underneath Len, especially his now half erect penis.

"Hold still. Relax." he entered Len's body again, but with more force than the first time. He wasted no time in thrusting harder into the teen.

"_Nngh, don...t.."_ Len grit his teeth and tried not to think about the cramping already happening in his joints and started to try and focus on the pleasure spot his partner kept hitting. The pace grew rapidly.

Gakupo leaned down to Len's ear and whispered the obscenities he was fantasizing about earlier. "How tight... What a pleasure to claim this little virgin butt of yours, Lenny-chan..."

Gakupo kept the pace. "_If you keep..."_ Len panted. "...doing that... I'll... I'll...!"

And for the second time, his vision was blurred as he came on the smooth desk top. Gakupo wanted to come inside of the boy but it would be a bit unfair. He opted to spray on his face, and he did.

"That's right..."

Len had a choice to swallow or spit the juice out, and naturally, he spit it out.

_No, it was possible..._

After leaving the shop, Len walked home. It was around seven, he just guessed, judging by the sky, and decided it would be best to jog through some of the way. He left feeling sore and very mixed about his feelings, all of a sudden. Hell, he figured everyone would be if they just had a gay encounter with their_ boss_ of all people, no?

Well... no, it was just him, he thought. But that was beside the point.

Before leaving, his boss told him to come back next week to have another "discussion".

Wasn't sure if he should do it.

Maybe he would.

Who knows?

_...that he could enjoy this, but..._

When he reached the house, Rin was waiting impatiently.

"You're a little late for dinner."

"I walked slow on the way home... I'm really sorry." He looked at the clock. It was actually around 6:15. **NOTBAD** he had the strangest desire to make the face with it, but... well, y'know.

"What_ever_. Just eat some soup—I made soup—and then go to sleep."

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll just sleep now, if you don't mind."

"I don't. I understand; you had a tough day at school, no? Fridays always do that to me... Well, good night, Lenny!" Rin exclaimed, putting the soup in the fridge.

Len stopped short for a second, but then continued up the stairs.

He climbed in the bed after doing his daily night routine. He thought about what happened between him and Gakupo. He flushed and wiggled some more into the covers.

_...he _did _enjoy it. _

Author's Note: So... how was _that_? I think it was long enough. And I think It was pretty good, considering that I kept flushing while writing that smutty thingy... and also because I'm immature._. It was basically a quick-go over it, so... _anyway,_ I hopeded you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to start with the Durarara next, if I can finish writing it this upcoming week.(probably won't be typed until next month, though...)Anything is accepted and appreciated(this _is_ my most popular...after all...). Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Jealousy is Not the Best Attire

Chapter 5

Author's note: Oh dear. It's been a year since I updated… I haven't forgotten about it, I promise! The story's still on a small hiatus until I actually set up a nice, efficient way of getting these chapters up. Err, there's another "author's note" at the end. Also, please excuse my weird use of punctuation… yeah I'm talking about you, semicolons…

* * *

><p>Len woke flustered with sweat glistening on his forehead. He'd tried to push his covers off to no avail, so they were now tangled around him.<p>

He looked around his room, wiping his brow. There was a tent in his pajama bottoms but he doesn't remember what he was dreaming about. He figured it was about yesterday evening with Gakupo. He flushes, burying his face in his hands. "Oh gosh," he mutters in his palms. Len thought about what the boss said yesterday.

"Come back tomorrow, Lenny, for a more fulfilling experience."

He wondered if he should. It did feel great for the most part... but should he go back?

A part of him was scared to do that again; wondered if it was going to be more painful, if it would actually feel better perhaps. The other half, of course, was extremely curious about it. He wondered if Gakupo did this with everyone. What if he invited Nero to do...? Len pushed himself up and put the thought out of his head. He undid the string of his PJ bottoms and pulled them over his erection. He gripped himself, squeezing a few times; watching the door as he did and then started to move is hand. He went faster, beginning to thrust up and thumb the head.

"Nngh," he came soon after, eyes shut tight, panting and shaking.

Len laid there for a few moments, flustered and sweaty. He cleaned off the juices with his pajama bottoms after catching his breath. He headed into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Going downstairs, Len is greeted with the pleasant surprise of food. There's a nice coffee smell in the air.

"Good morning Len," Rin says as she gets a couple of plates out. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine, thank you," he says. "What about you?"

"Oh, I slept like a baby! I made breakfast. Come, sit down!"

She dishes out the food for them: eggs, bacon, pancakes and orange juice. "Go ahead and dig in!" she smiles.

Len eats his pancakes absentmindedly, thinking about last night and this morning.

He takes a sip of his orange juice while peeking unseeing at Rin over the rim of the glass.

"…Len?" The blonde in question refocuses his eyes on Rin entirely.

"Huh?"

"I asked you what you dreamt about. Are you okay?"

"Oh," he shifts his eyes downwards as his ears turn pink. "I don't remember having one." This isn't entirely a lie.

Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you sure you're not sick?" She felt his forehead. "Your reaction time is pretty slow…" _He's a little warm._ "Let me get a thermometer."

Before she got back, Len grabbed a piece of bacon, took one last swig of his OJ and left after calling back to her, "I'm _fine_! I'll see you later!"

It was weird—for lack of a better word—to see Gakupo in the café as a "customer." He was usually behind the counter in his office placing orders for more stock.

Today he thought it would be nice to try out the abilities of his trusted employees, and whenever he does, no matter how few and far between, they never fail to impress.

He sat staring out of the window; chin in hand, the wonderful feel of the heat from his "to-go" coffee warming him, melting him with his thoughts.

The purplette took a sip of his coffee.

He wondered if his little Lenny would actually turn up. Part of him was desperate to feel that beautiful, smooth, pale skin of his; to run his hands over the curve of his butt and to feel the hidden flesh between the junctions of his thighs.

The other half wasn't too keen on the idea. He didn't want to corrupt the boy, didn't want to break him until he couldn't feel anymore. He just wanted to hold him and to make love to him. He didn't want to think about it for long.

Abruptly, Gakupo got up, headed over to the counter to pay and left after a brief, polite exchange with the cashier.

His heart beat faster as he walked up the street. With a deep breath and another sip of coffee, he sat beside the boy on the bench.

"Waiting for someone?"

The boy looked up through golden lashes. He smiled and said, "Something like that," They sat in comfortable silence. They watched the passersbys walk to their destination, ignoring everything outside their own world. The frosty chill of winter air was prickling on their cheeks and burning down their throats as they inhaled the cool air. It smelled of snow.

Len broke the silence after a while.

"Err…" he started timidly, "May I have some?" Gakupo blinked at this. "Coffee, I mean. If you don't mind that is!" He sputtered hastily.

At this, Gakupo chuckled. "Well, of course. I don't mind." He handed the coffee cup to him. He watched as Len took a tentative sip. The blonde's face relaxed into a slight, content smile.

"You know," Len started, effectively pulling Gakupo out of his daydream, "Rin never lets me drink coffee like this… or at least caffeinated."

"Rin?"

"Oh, Rin's my older sister. She urged me to take this job as soon as I was old enough." He cheeks were red, from cold embarrassment.

"Well, this'll be our little secret then." Gakupo chuckled slightly. He hesitated, and then asked, "Are you glad you went for it?"

Len gave Gakupo his coffee back and fell silent for a moment. "Yes, I'm glad. I told you," he replied.

"Not quite." He teased. He noted that Len's ears turned darker in the color of red, but that could be from the cold. "Come on," he said, "I want to show you something."

The older man lead Len to the back of the café's building. They went through the door that led to Gakupo's office.

Len didn't think he would ever face this place with out heating up profusely, didn't think he could. He was right. This time felt different though, and not just because of the rearrangements. He felt warm inside, and it wasn't just the doing of the heater either. His heart started pounding in his ears and his palms started to get heated and moist which was even more worrying (he didn't think Gakupo would appreciate a wet hand in his).

The room was lit by the two medium windows shining white-sky light in. It was already noon and the sun was nowhere to be seen, trapped behind the army of slow paced clouds.

"Here we are again. Don't be so nervous, okay?" Gakupo told Len as he led him over to the small keyboard at the back of the room. "I did a little remodeling yesterday," he said with a shrug. "I thought I could use a change. What do you think?"

"It's nice," Len replied. "But there are too many plants. Do you play?"

Gakupo raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment on the plants. "Yes. I've been trying to find extra time to play." They slide on the bench together.

"Please play something."

"Okay—" The ringing of a cell phone cut him off. They checked their pockets.

"I'm sorry," Len said, "It's my sister. I have to talk to her." He got off the bench, stepped away from Gakupo and the keyboard and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Len, where'd you run off to?"

"I'm with my"—he cleared his throat—"I'm with my boss. I'm okay," he added.

"Where? At the café?"

"Yes. He's asked me to help with stock," It sounded more like a question than a statement. He hoped she didn't realize. "I forgot to mention it to you before I left. Sorry for worrying you." He smiled apologetically even though she couldn't see.

"Okay," if she knew something, she didn't give anything away, "Remember to tell me when you're on your way home, and try to be back in time for dinner tonight." They said goodbye and hung up. He didn't like lying to Rin so much, so he made a mental note to actually check stock before he left.

"Sorry about that. Err, please play." Len said again as he slid next to the other man waiting patiently.

Gakupo's fingers fluttered gracefully over each key as he played a beautiful classical piece. They felt that excitement run through them as they listen to the sound coming from the keyboard. When he was done, len clapped and smiled politely.

"How about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you play any?" Gakupo asked.

"Oh, no, not like that. More of casual music… err… you know what I mean." He deflated.

"Play something."

Panic moved its way into Len's stomach. Hesitating, nervously looking at the keys, he positioned his sweaty fingers. "Um," he swallowed hard, "Here goes." He began to play a piece he learned recently, only missing a couple of keys. The shaking of his hands vibrated his entire body. When he finished, his boss encouraged him to go on. He ended up playing three other pieces.

He wanted to play more, but the familiar pull of the muscles in his hands told him it was time to take a break.

"My hands need a break,"

"That was great." Gakupo complimented him. Len didn't know why he thought Gakupo was forever rough before now. The purplette laid light kisses from the boy's ear to the corner of his mouth. Len made the move and laid a shy kiss on Gakupo's lips. Gakupo kissed him again, longer this time while he fisted the hair at the nape of the other's neck pushing him close.

Len opened his mouth slightly to gasp. Gakupo took this moment to slide his tongue in. Len furrowed his brows and opened his eyes slightly, trying to feel the sensation of the other's tongue in his mouth. The coppery, hazelnut wetness was making him giddy; he wanted to laugh out loud almost, out of nervousness and disbelief.

He tried to mimic his partner's movements finally (he didn't think Gakupo would appreciate someone else's dead tongue in his mouth). His actions were clumsy and sporadic—wetness sounding loud in his ears embarrassing him, positive he'd set on fire.

Pulling away, Gakupo looked at the young teen sitting next to him: his eyes cast downwards—away from him, in any direction other than his—his eyebrows furrowed and cheeks flushed.

He smiled and repositioned himself to face Lenny on the bench, their knees touching. "What is it, Len?"

"Tch. Nothing." Len looked down at his hands.

The older man furrowed his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Abruptly, he got up and sat behind Len forcing him to slide forward. '_This spot is warm,' _Len thought idly.

Gakupo slid his hands underneath Len's shirt and sweater, palming his stomach. He ran his thumb across the waistband of his pants.

Len felt the butterflies—which were probably roasted—stir in his stomach with anticipation. He wanted to dive head first into whatever it was he thought this was.

His partner kissed and sucked on his neck, leaving love marks behind. Len groaned and dipped his head, raising his shoulder to his ear. Gakupo hummed.

"It tickles," Len giggled.

Gakupo stopped kissing him and blinked. After a moment, he tickled Len at the neck and sides before leading him over to the couch in the corner. It was dark brown and looked very comfy to Len. He was pushed into it in a sitting position. Then, Gakupo leaned over him and kissed him while he squeezed his crotch through his jeans.

"Ugh," Len turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss. Gakupo took this chance to suck and lick on his neck, squeezing Len's crotch harder.

The room was silent save for the heavy breathing and sloppy, wet noises.

Gakupo got to his knees in front of Len, heart thumping to the rhythm of the boy's breathing. Long, pale fingers began to undo the buttons and zipper of the other's trousers.

"What're you doing?" Len asked breathlessly through half lidded eyes.

"Relax," he replied, looking Len in the face, pumping the boy's now full erection. "You'll enjoy it. Promise." He dipped his head down and took Len into his mouth, sucking on him.

"Ah," He felt hot. He felt his blood rush all around him, boiling in his groin and rising in his belly. It felt good as Gakupo bobbed his head, lips tight on his shaft, stopping to lap at his foreskin and suck the head again and again.

"Gakupo," he quivered and shook, thrusting up and grabbing at the man's loose, purple hair.

Gakupo hummed and looked up at Len whose face was a nice glow.

"Gakupo, I—" There was a quickening in his belly and for a moment, everything but that wonderful sensation was forgotten. He focused only on the feeling of pure bliss as he threw his head back, staring into nothingness, hips locked up into Gakupo's face as he reached his orgasm. "Gakupo…" he sighed again after he resumed his breathing. He gazed at the other man through lidded eyes. Gakupo spit some of his cum onto his partner's cock and used it to pump him back up, pulling the foreskin as he went.

"How did you like it?" He asked, looking at Len. There was no response, though they could hear Len steaming. "I told you, you would." Gakupo leaned up and kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth, and then repositioning them so Lenny had his knees on the floor with his torso on the couch.

With quick movements, the purplette had Len's pants off of his butt and around the bend of his knees. Immediately after, he parted Len's cheeks and dipped his tongue inside.

Len gasped.

Gakupo kisses his butt and then smacks his cheeks until they glow. He turns him back over to tug on his pants until they're completely off. The purplette undoes his own pants and pulls them down mid-thigh, lifting Lenny's hand and placing it around himself.

Len instantly started pumping him—squeezing him—thumbing the slit and then taking the head into his mouth and sucking. His face prickled as he took as much of Gakupo into his mouth as he could, using his hand to make up for his short-coming.

He knew he was red like a tomato as he focused on the heaviness on his tongue, humming when a hand was worked into his golden locks, guiding his head back and forth. Len reached blindly in front of him and squeezed Gakupo's asscheeks.

"Good," Gakupo growled. "You're doing a fine job for a second time."

"Mmnh." Gakupo watched Len's swollen, red lips slide across him and shivered inwardly when icy blue eyes met his. He idly noted that they were greenish yesterday.

"I bet you were practicing yesterday, weren't you?" Gakupo pulled Len off of him. Their bodies melded together in a deep, hot, sensual kiss, grinding against each other. The pop of a tube cap, heavy breathing, and the squishy sounds of wet masturbation filled the room. They both shuddered as Gakupo positioned Len on the couch so his legs were up, the back of his knees at Gakupo's shoulders. He leaned in so the blonde's knees were trapped between their shoulders.

"Relax yourself." He smoothed his palms over Len's buttocks.

Squeezing more lubricant on his fingers, he spread it over him again and entered.

"…go slower this time, you…you—"

"Shush."

They connected; something Gakupo waited to do for a while. He was overjoyed to be able to do this again with the boy.

The air around them was humid; their heavy breathing adding to the warmth. Len buried his face into the crook of the other's neck and breathed deeply. Pleasure circulated through Gakupo as Len tightened around him.

Len felt an ache in his legs and shifted them as best he could, the weight of the sneakers weighing them down into the bend of Gakupo's arms. A violent shiver shot through him as Gakupo moved swiftly inside of him at that moment. "Ugh—"

It was unbearable as he was pounded into in the same hotspot, almost painful as the electric pleasure kept surging in his chest relentlessly. He felt he couldn't breathe.

Gakupo repositioned Len's legs so that he was now holding his ankles to his hips, thrusting into him at a fast pace.

Len melted into the couch as he came violently for the second time while Gakupo pounded into him, reaching his own orgasm. He stilled as the last wave of pleasure emptied him into Len. They kissed deeply and then deflated into the couch, Len lying in Gakupo's lap as said man pet the other's hair.

The sun was peeking through the clouds and sunlight shown through the window. Len watched the light shine on a chair, the dust particles slowly floating into the room. He closed his eyes for a moment.

When he reopened them, Gakupo was up and fixing his pants, running his hands through his free, tousled hair. He picked up Len's pants and handed them to him.

"I didn't even get my shoes off," Len commented as he untied his shoes so he could put his pants back on. It was a pain untying and retying them. How Gakupo had managed to get his pants over his shoes was a mystery. Sighing, he got up to join Gakupo who was leaning on his desk.

"I was thinking," Len coughed, "That we could… go for tea…?"

Gakupo pat his head. "I'm sorry Lenny," he smiled down at him and shrugged apologetically, "I'd love to do tea with you, but I'm afraid I have a previous arrangement to attend."

Len flushed and deflated, the heavy weight making itself comfortable around his already fragile heart as he smiled back to Gakupo, embarrassed, thinking he shouldn't have asked. Gakupo probably thought he was a dork.

"Maybe some other time." He smiled.

Goosebumps rose all over his body as he walked down the street. The hot tea in his hands didn't do him much good. Other people on the sidewalk passed (while others narrowly avoided) him as they walked on to their locations. He was almost too happy to make it home.

"Hello, anybody else home?" Len sat the tea on the table in the living room. No answer.

Just as he was about to take a sip and settle in, he heard a little giggle coming from the next room. Silence followed after. _'I need a nap.'_ He looked at the clock on the wall. It was five twenty-five in the early evening. He was already exhausted. When he heard something else, he went to check it out.

"Rin, you're not going to be able to scare me…"

But when he turned the corner and entered the dining room, what he saw confused and surprised him—even making him a bit angry.

Rin was leaning back on the table on one elbow with a drink in her hand, the other entangled into someone's hair. The guy leaning over her had blue hair and had one of his hands on the small of her back while the other was on her breast, kissing her. Len could only think one thing at this moment. Why in the hell was Kaito in his dining room?

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'm trying to save this story as best I can. The early chapters were just a bit too silly for me (too much 'meme' for me). I'm glad you guys liked it, though! But I'm still revamping it up a little bit. I changed the summary a little too since I realize it doesn't have anything to do with anything… but what does around here, eh? I thought it would be nice to update on the one year hiatus anniversary, but I totally missed it. Even so, please let me know what you guys think!<p> 


End file.
